<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything was planned out except for One by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402890">Everything was planned out except for One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial, F/M, Hot Weather, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Marinette leaves to NYC, she needs to give her ring to the next black cat... Adrien is her best choice.</p><p>(Few minutes later...)</p><p>Adrien is her worst choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything was planned out except for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One shot of Chapter 30 of Reveal Accidents: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569"><strong>Reveal Accidents</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>Please don't leave me.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"M'lady..." Adrien whispered <em>other words but the words from earlier shook her.</em> He was holding onto her like his life depended on it.</p><p>"..." Marinette doesn't understand. <em>She barely interacted with Adrien nowadays. For the model to change moods so quickly was very unlike him.</em> Marinette wants to cheer him up. <em>It can't be because of the black cat Miraculous right?</em> He always did like Lady Noire's ability... He even defended her sometime ago... Now? <em>Adrien is resigned to Lady Noire's antics</em>. <strike>It's the same as Alya and even Master Fu found her lagging behind.</strike> The black cat needs a better user and what better than Adrien right?</p><p>"Adrien..." Marinette wants to know why. She's never seen or hear Adrien cry so this is really serious. "Why are you crying? The powers aren't that bad except you'll need to mask the Camembert smell-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't understand! (Adrien lets go, but held her shoulders.) It's me, your partner." Adrien gripped her shoulders. <em>Marinette doesn't get it. That can't be right. Adrien can't be Misterbug because she saw Adrien and Misterbug together during Collector-?!</em> Adrien pleaded. "I know I'm selfish, but you can't just leave me and-!?"</p><p>"Ack-?!" Marinette yelped, losing balance and falling on the ground. <em>Thank god the ground isn't hard.</em></p><p> </p><p>*Thud</p><p> </p><p>"You promised. You promised me, remember?"The blonde goes on all fours, both of his hands on the ground and caging her in. Adrien wanted her to remember something. <em>That can't be right. She made no such promise with Adrien.</em></p><p>"No I.." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, unsure what to say. She's more worried at the fact they'll attract an akuma. She's never seen Adrien this emotional in... She doesn't know actually. However, she's done all she can as Lady Noire and it's never enough. Lady Noire is never good enough and so was Marinette... <strong>But things are different now.</strong> Marinette finally got recognized. Her civilian life finally found the road for her to flourish and fulfill her dream. <em>All she had to do was give up her friends and love life to focus on work.</em> Marinette feels that an equal sacrifice needs to be done for the Black cat to be great again. Marinette sits up, unable to fully get out of the predicament. "You know I have to go."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I thought it was us against the world, m'lady?</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"You..." Marinette felt the alarms ringing in her head. <em>Yes. She made that promise with Misterbug. Yes. She knows Misterbug would never let her go if he learned where she's going. <strong>Adrien can't be Misterbug.</strong></em></p><p>"You can't be..." Marinette stares up at forest green eyes and golden hair, seeing the tear stains on his cheeks. She's seen Misterbug cry before, always holding him until he's ready to face a brand new day. <em>What if Master Fu knew this would happen?</em> 'More importantly, I tried giving my ring to Misterbug? Plagg! Why does my luck always screw with me?!'</p><p>"The one and only." Adrien answered <em>and gosh. Is it hot in here or is just her?</em></p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other's eyes. Adrien wasn't moving and Marinette felt sick.</p><p>Neither wanted to speak, but someone had to give in.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"What's with the dramatic pause?" Plagg interjected, siting on Adrien's head. "No more secrets? Great. Now get up. She has a plane to catch."</p>
  <p>"Plagg? Why are you so blunt?" Tikki zoomed from nowhere, crossing her nubs, and glared at her counterpart. "And is that seriously what the Guardian told her to do? How irresponsible of him! I had to catch an akuma coming here."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yeah. I don't get the old man either." Plagg scratched his cat ear. "But he probably didn't want to face your bug when my kitten leaves."</p>
  <p>"You have to be joking.." Tikki groaned.</p>
  <p>"Hey! You're adopting some of that secretary's habits." Plagg remarked, snickering. "Sarcasm looks good on you."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>Time is ticking. A hundred thoughts per second, Marinette doesn't know what to do.</em>
</p><p>Regardless,</p><p>Marinette needs to prepare for the flight.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Marinette needed to say it. She feels him squeeze her hand and Marinette knows things just got a little more complicated. <em>This was not part of the plan!</em> This is exactly why she didn't want Misterbug to know she's leaving. He'd be so heartbroken before shifting gears to alter everything in her plans.</p><p>"You don't have to give the ring." Adrien whispered, one hand resting on hers. Adrien negotiated.  "You can use the horse miraculous to come over. We can still see each other and patrol. This doesn't have to be goodbye."</p><p>"But Paris is six hours ahead of New York, bug." Marinette raised her free hand to wipe his tears- He held her hand. <em>Okay... He has both of her hands now.</em> Marinette added, "I'll be busy. I can't-"</p><p> </p><p>"You still want to be Lady Noire, don't you?" Adrien asked and Marinette felt her heart try to go up her throat when he kissed the back of her hand. "Giving the black cat miraculous to someone inexperienced will only give Hawkmoth the advantage. There's also the fact I can't use both at the same time or I'll go insane."</p><p>"I did choose someone with skill, but it's uh you..." Marinette grimaced. She really should've seen this coming. Of course Adrien and Misterbug would be the same person! <em>It's no wonder Adrien knows a lot about Misterbug!</em> Marinette can't move. Adrien's holding both of her hands. "I'll just c-choose Kagami then-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to be Misterbug if you aren't my Lady Noire." Adrien said in a passive-aggressive tone? <em>Is it a threat or a promise?</em> Is that suppose to flatter her or worry her? <em>Either way, he changed tactics.</em> Marinette can't breath with Adrien up close. Yes. She's used to Misterbug's invasion of her personal bubble but this is Adrien. <em>She's also not wearing a suit so her mind is a mess trying to find a solution.</em></p><p>"D-don't be selfish." Marinette looked away, leaning away and kicking the heels of her feet to try escaping. <em>It's hot, but she doesn't know if it's a good thing or bad thing.</em> She likes warmth but this heat feels odd. Marinette is also waiting for someone to see them, even if they look compromising. Adrien has her cornered. "Paris needs y-you."</p><p>"And I need you." Adrien didn't even hesitate on that one. <em>Don't look at him. Don't look at him.</em> Marinette looked and oh she regretted on doing so. She was so focused on her thoughts that Adrien is between her legs, leaning forward and mere inches to her face. She can feel his breath close, see him begin to perspire from the hot weather. "I'll make things work, just promise me you won't give up on being Lady Noire. I'll visit Master Fu and give you the Horse Miraculous tonight. You'll need to cut some hours for the patrol and-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Marinette leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. It was only for a split second before she pulled back. <em>She could have used a different approach to distract him, but her mind isn't working on her.</em> Marinette can feel her cheeks tingle, but at least Adrien is quiet now. Marinette bit her lower lip, looking away to still see no one at site. <em>What is wrong with Principal Damocles today?</em> Marinette requested. "Now get off me. I need to prepare for my flight and you need to visit MaaA-?!"</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"We still pranking the Guardian?" Plagg inquired as Tikki cooed at the sight.</p>
  <p>"Of course we will!" Tikki chirped, looking at Plagg. "He made my chosen cry. <em>How dare he</em>?"</p>
  <p>"Sheesh calm down, Sugarcube." Plagg waved his nub, "You asked the right person for the job. We'll get him <em>good</em>."</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>